Unwritten
by Jade Crimson Tears
Summary: I wanted to believe as I watch your world crumble in your hands. I wanted to believe as you raised your glass to your last stand. And I wanted to believe you would win the war in your head that I did not understand. - Johnette Napolitano. Kaiba x Mokuba


Unwritten

_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do **__**NOT **__**own Yugioh**_

_**Warning: rated for language, disturbing content, dark theme, mentions of mild rape, suicide**_

* * *

He wanted him.

He wanted him so much.

He wanted him more than anything he had ever wanted.

And there were a lot of things he had wanted during the course of his young life.

But this one was different.

This one was incomparable with the rest.

This one promised a life time of bliss and happiness.

The solution to all his inconsequential problems. But problems nevertheless.

He provided the perfect salvation.

No. That wasn't the word he was looking for.

Distraction?

He smiled.

A smile which lacked any true mirth.

* * *

That didn't mean he didn't love him with all that was left of his stony heart.

He loved him until it killed him. But carried on anyway.

He couldn't bring himself to tear away.

No wonder he had secretly hoped for something special in return. It was only natural. After all that he's done...

Nothing came.

Imagine the disappointment.

Life isn't fair.

He was so used to getting what he wanted in life.

Yugi taught him otherwise. The lesson went unheeded.

And now this.

Gutted.

He was human. Despite common belief.

He had only lost the capacity to feel.

* * *

He had never been an optimist. Which made it all the more puzzling.

He couldn't figure out why he was still sticking around. Waiting. Hoping even.

How pathetic.

He should've left him a long, long time ago.

Before he did something drastic. Something so out of line that he would regret for the rest of his life.

Just like so many other mistakes.

Don't get him wrong. He was superior, more capable than most inhabitants on this planet.

In more aspects than one.

Money-wise, tech-wise, IQ-wise, martial arts-wise...

But wisdom wasn't one of them.

Nor was sanity. Which sucked big time.

The ones that mattered the most. He sighed.

Fucking life.

* * *

In the end, he just had to go and screw everything up.

But that fateful day. Coming out of the shower in nothing but a towel.

He looked hotter than hell.

Just one taste. One taste of those swollen, lustful lips.

One turned to two, three, four...

Despite his tears, his pleas, his helpless protests. He was pinned down on the floor. Dark mane splattered around his pretty face.

And all he felt was shameless desire. Satisfaction of the lust, hunger he no longer needed to suppress.

Lost.

It had been so long.

Humanity didn't matter. Honor, righteousness...

Fuck them all to hell.

Honestly.

He couldn't have stopped himself if his life depended on it.

* * *

He could've had a shot at redemption. Now come to think of it.

Boy did he fuck that one up.

He snorted. The thought quickly dismissed.

Pigs didn't fly. He was doomed from the start.

_**Seto.**_

There wasn't a fucking thing he could've done to change _that_ fact.

True. Yes but...

He just didn't know he was_that_lost. Really.

Or maybe... he had the whole thing planned out from the start?

Unconsciously of course.

An attempt to be cut loose from his last attachment perhaps. Not that it was any matter to be concerned.

Not that anything mattered.

In his current state.

* * *

The glass was clenched securely in Kaiba's hand. Its contents sparkled.

Moonlight danced.

Excellent. He was already feeling the vapour's effect.

Blue eyes narrowed cynically.

He took himself down in style. Just like everything else he did in life.

Which was to be congratulated.

Though whether it was the style or self destruction he was referring to, he couldn't be sure.

Shaken with amusement, his laughter sounded hysterical.

Fuck!

He really should've bothered with this sooner.

He should've known from day one that this was the one and only ending for the likes of him.

Playing with fire.

They crashed and burned.

* * *

_In hell._

_No more memories._

_Haunting night after night._

_No more rage._

_Feeding upon itself._

_No more numbness._

_He didn't even have the balls to handle pain in its raw state._

_No more void._

_Threatening to swallow him whole._

_No more pretence._

_Fuck the Ice Prince bull shit._

_No more want._

_He always did manage to take the easy way out._

_

* * *

_

_No more Seto. He was long gone._

_

* * *

_

_No more life. He drained the mercury._

_

* * *

No more salvation–_

_**There is no salvation for the damned.**_


End file.
